1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a method for providing a dialing screen for a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent wide spread use of mobile terminals, mobile terminals have been provided with various convenient services in addition to a basic telephone communication function. In addition, while the number of services and additional functions gradually increases, the screen of a mobile terminal has shown a tendency to have a larger size and an increased number of colors therein. As demands of users become more varied and detailed as compared with those in the former days, it has been necessary to more efficiently use the space of a mobile terminal's screen and to utilize the space in various schemes. Also, it has been necessary to satisfy various demands of users and to give a priority to user convenience.
However, although a current mobile terminal can provide sound and a screen image, which are desired by users, through a download service, the current mobile terminal provides, through a dialing screen thereof, only an unique font and a monotonous background, as shown in FIG. 1.
The conventional dialing screen shown in FIG. 1 includes a background layer 10 for providing a single background constructed with a single color, a character input layer 20 for displaying key input data according to key presses, and an icon layer 30. The icon layer 30 displays various symbols or images, such as a battery displaying a battery capacity, an antenna displaying reception sensibility, a clock displaying time information, etc., in order to report the current status of the mobile terminal to the user.
Since the conventional dialing screen having such a layer structure displays the current status of the mobile terminal through only the icon layer 30, it has a problem in that visibility of displayed information is poor.
In addition, the development tendency of the user interface for a mobile terminal has recently focused upon information expression capable of satisfying the taste of each user, rather than upon exact information transmission. Therefore, a need exists in information transmission to develop a new interface which can increase the visibility of transmitted information and give pleasure to the users through various information expression.